


A Heart so True

by SailorChibi



Series: Pokemon verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: As it should be, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Training, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Pokemon, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers has a crush, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all for the sake of SCIENCE, background clint barton/phil coulson/laura barton, bucky barnes's new arm, but that's okay because, civil war never happens here, everyone loves tony, literally in clint's case, natasha is fed up with these idiots, pokemon are awesome, pokemon saving lives, steve rogers loves tony stark, this is a civil war free zone, tony stark does not love himself, tony stark is used to being misunderstood, why don't they just kiss and make up already, you don't need to be familiar with pokemon to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony and Steve finally try to have that date. The pokémon are... less than accommodating with that idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commissioned me for Steve's and Tony's date in this verse and I was super happy. This is a cute verse and I love it.

Tony is eight blocks away, putting repulsor blasts into the faces of Loki’s doppelgangers, when he hears a softly uttered “Uh oh” over the communicators. His senses immediately go on high alert, because hearing that during an Avengers battle is _never_ a good thing. He destroys the last doppelganger (for the moment, because Loki can generate two dozen of the things without blinking an eye) and swings around, scanning the area to see who’s in trouble.

He locates Steve and Barnes at a glance, both of them pummeling doppelgangers. Natasha, Sam, Thor, and Vision aren’t in sight. A quick check reveals that Thor is nearly on the other end of the city, chasing the real Loki. Vision is with him, officially to help but most likely watching their bickering spat in bemusement. Hulk is somewhere in between, probably smashing doppelgangers with glee, and Natasha and Sam are somewhere around him.

No one is close enough to catch Clint.

His blood turns to ice in his veins as the helmet easily zeroes in on Clint’s location: perched precariously on top of an imploding building, ten stories high and with no arrows in his quiver. In the span of time it takes for Clint to straighten up and dash to the edge of the rooftop, Tony’s already got the thrusters on full power and is flying back towards Clint as fast as he can. But he knows, in his heart, that he won’t make it.

“Clint!” Steve bellows, somewhere below him, obviously having come to the same conclusion. There’s terror in Steve’s voice and Tony strains to go just a little faster, arms outstretched as though that could make up the distance. Loki’s done this on purpose, separating them, because everyone knows Clint jumps off buildings and Tony or Thor or Sam or Vision or Wanda is always there to slow his fall –

Clint jumps, and for one agonizing second his body is beautifully framed against the setting sun and he looks like a work of art that could adorn the empty spot behind the couch in the living room. That image will be burned into Tony’s brain forever. Then gravity sets in and Clint starts to fall, plummeting towards the ground as the roof caves in where he was standing and Tony is still five blocks away.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much considering he’s a SHIELD agent and an ex-circus freak, Clint isn’t screaming. He falls in grim silence, hands flailing as he tries to grab something, anything, stop himself, but the building is still collapsing in on itself and there’s nothing sturdy enough to support him. Below him, Tony catches a glimpse of blue and grey and knows that Steve and Barnes are sprinting towards the place where Clint will hit.

And then – miraculously – a shrill, high-pitched sound splits the air and Clint’s fall stops for a split second. His body jerks from the sudden halt and Tony feels more than hears the sound of Clint’s collarbone breaking under the stress. Clint sags, relief and pain painted across his face, as [Golbat](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/042.shtml) frantically beats his wings to slow their momentum. His claws dig into the back of Clint’s uniform.

[Braviary](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/628.shtml) caws loudly and then swoops up to join Golbat, claws gripping the shoulders of Clint’s uniform and probably pinching delicate flesh at the same time. [Ninjask](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-xy/291.shtml) is quieter, soaring up behind and gripping Clint’s back alongside Golbat. Their help is enough to drastically diminish Clint’s speed. By the time Tony, Steve and Barnes make it to the scene, the pokémon are lightly setting Clint down on the ground. His legs give underneath him and Clint sits down hard, face white, as he stares up at the pokémon.

“Clint, oh my god, are you okay?” Steve says frantically, rushing over to him. The top of Clint’s uniform is shredded and blood is seeping out around the fabric. Steve prods at the bloody area and Clint flinches.

“Ow, hey, something’s broken. Watch it,” Clint says, but there’s no ire in his voice. 

“You’re lucky that it’s just _one_ thing broken,” Barnes says, folding his arms. He’s pale too, sweat beading up under the edge of his hair and trailing down his face. Ninjask buzzes around him and Barnes turns to acknowledge him, letting Ninjask alight on his shoulder.

“You’re damn lucky Tony created our pokémon,” Steve adds. “Fuck, Clint. You would’ve been a pancake!”

“That’s exactly why the three Avengers who have a habit of throwing themselves off of or out of things without a parachute got pokémon that can fly,” Tony says distantly. His heart is still pounding with adrenaline and he feels shaky with the knowledge that something he developed on a whim actually ended up saving Clint’s life. In the back of his head he had acknowledged the possibility of this moment while working on the specs, but he never actually thought it would happen.

“I had no choice,” Clint says. He tears his eyes away from Braviary and Golbat and looks at the building he was standing on. It’s a crumbled heap of concrete and dust now. SHIELD agents are swarming over it, probably searching for survivors. Tony hopes to hell that it was evacuated beforehand.

Steve follows his gaze and his jaw tightens. “Come on. You’ve got to get to medical.” He bends down and carefully picks Clint up, ignoring Clint’s protests, and starts walking towards the nearest SHIELD van. A SHIELD EMT is already jogging towards them. Golbat and Braviary swoop after them.

“It’ll never not be weird to see that punk telling someone else they need medical attention,” Barnes says.

Tony cracks a smile in spite of himself. “Never thought Steve could be that much of a mother hen?”

“Oh no, I knew he could. Just ironic considering the kinda response I used to get when I told him the same thing.” Barnes sighs and runs his hand through his hair, loosening the bun. The metal gleams in the sunlight, looking sleek and far more sophisticated than the stupid Hydra arm Tony removed two weeks ago.

This is the first battle Barnes has fought with the new arm, and Tony can’t resist asking. “How is it working for you? The arm, I mean. Any problems?”

Barnes seems surprised by the question. “No, none. It’s working the very best. I can’t believe how responsive it is.” He flexes the fingers of the metal arm. “It’s like having my own arm back, except I can punch a hell of a lot harder with this one.”

“Good. If you have any issues, let me know.”

“I will,” Barnes says. “Thanks.”

Tony nods, uncertain of how to answer, and ends up activating the thrusters, relieved that he can escape what’s swiftly turned into an awkward conversation. He leaves Barnes there and heads back in the direction he came from, knowing that he’ll find his own pokémon waiting for him. And sure enough, [Plusle](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-xy/311.shtml) and [Minun](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-xy/312.shtml) are chattering angrily at the last doppelganger of Loki. As Tony lands, a huge ball of electricity decimates the doppelganger where it stands. Tony smiles.

“Good job, guys,” he says.

“Mi! Min! Un!” Minun says, leaping up onto Tony’s shoulder. Plusle is quick to follow, equally vocal, the two of them filling Tony’s ears with their tale as he takes off again. He can’t understand what they’re saying, but he can parse enough of the meaning to know that they’ve fought a good fight.

Not that he expects anything less. By now, he knows that leaving Plusle and Minun behind to fight is a stupid idea. They’ll only escape the tower and follow him anyway. It’s happened twice now, and it’s just embarrassing to have them come out of nowhere. The rest of the pokémon seem to feel the same way. And thank god for that – Tony would be looking at planning a funeral right now otherwise.

He flies back to the tower and alights on the landing strip. Plusle and Minun jump down as the ‘bots come to life, dismantling the armor around him. Tony won’t have too much work to do on it this time, and he feels comfortable enough to leave it until later. He walks inside and, instead of heading straight down to the workshop like he usually does, pours himself a drink.

Plusle nuzzles his leg for a moment before leaping up on top of the table. She curls up in a patch of sunlight and shuts her eyes and, for all intents and purposes, goes to sleep. Minun opts to stretch out on the couch, also in the sun. In reality, they’re recharging their batteries. They’re always pretty depleted after a battle. Tony can ‘plug’ them in to recharge them faster, but they’ve made it clear they prefer the slower method and really, what does it matter?

“Thanks for the help,” Tony says softly, and Plusle chirps at him in response. He smiles, tosses back his drink and goes to shower.

It turns out that Clint has a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder, as well as an impressive array of bruises. Phil brings him home later that night. Clint gets mobbed by Lila and Cooper before he gets two steps in the door, both of them terrified after having watched the news: it turns out that Clint’s jump and subsequent rescue was caught on film. The shaky cell phone footage has been replayed dozens of times by now.

Laura only approaches after the children have been calmed, Nate in her arms and tears in her eyes. Clint looks at her and pulls her in for a hug with his good arm. Phil wraps his arms around the both of them, and Lila and Cooper snuggle in. It’s a heart-warming family moment that Tony looks away from, feeling like he’s spying on something that’s not meant for his eyes.

They’ve ordered in food since no one feels like cooking after the tension of the battle. Tony snags a wonton – for once, he doesn’t have to fight Pietro for them, since Pietro and Wanda are on a trip – and bites into it, surveying the team. Most of the pokémon are ‘sleeping’, and most of the humans are busy eating. Bruce in particular has already inhaled the contents of five take-out boxes and is eyeing his sixth.

The couch sinks beside him as Steve sits down with a loaded plate. Steve looks at him and says, “You did good, Tony.”

Tony blinks. “What? When? I didn’t do anything special.” He casts his mind back over the battle, but the only thing that stands out is his spectacular failure at getting to Clint. 

“You created the pokémon. Golbat, Ninjask and Braviary saved Clint’s life. He would be dead without you. I know you mentioned it as a possibility when we were in your lab, but…” Steve shakes his head, popping some orange chicken into his mouth. He chews and swallows, then adds quietly, “I didn’t really think it would happen.” 

“Oh,” Tony says. “That.”

“Yeah, that,” Steve says, smiling. “I know I’ve said it before, but I can’t thank you enough for the pokémon. None of us can.”

“You don’t have to,” Tony mumbles, embarrassed. He’s never been good at accepting gratitude or praise. It’s not what he’s used to. The team’s attitude towards him has changed a lot over the past two weeks, and he’s not really sure how to handle it.

“I don’t have to, but I want to. I also want to finally buy you lunch.”

The memory of Steve’s invitation makes Tony choke a little. It didn’t happen, so he figured Steve changed his mind. “You… you still want to have lunch?”

Steve frowns. “Of course I do. I asked you out on a date and I’m gonna make it happen. It’s a little late because we got busy, but – you still want to go on a date with me, right?”

“Yes?” Tony says uncertainly. It’s been so long since anyone asked him out. Usually it’s the other way around, with people flaunting and flirting until Tony asks them out, and then they act like they’re doing him a big favor by spending time with him. It’s the kind of attitude that gets old fast, so he stopped asking.

“That doesn’t sound very certain, but I’ll take it.” Steve smiles again, blue eyes warm. “How about Thursday? My treat.”

Tony doesn’t even check his schedule. Whatever conflicts there may be, he’ll cancel them. He nods, feeling like a dozen [Butterfree](https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/012.shtml) have taken up residence in his stomach. “Sure. Thursday sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he hears the workshop doors open, Tony doesn’t immediately acknowledge them. His attention is focused on the schematics of Clint’s uniform, which are revolving slowly in front of him: front, back and both sides. He makes a tiny adjustment to the left shoulder and scowls when the data goes red, indicating that he’s compromised the structural integrity.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks behind him. Tony startles and turns to look at him.

“Oh shit. Is it time for lunch? I just meant to come down here for a minute –” Tony gets up, relieved that he’s already dressed in a pair of (tight) dark blue jeans and his favorite red sweater. It’s why he sat down to look at the schematics instead of working on something else; he’s finally learned his lesson, after one too many scoldings from Pepper because she came down to fetch him for an event only to find Tony had ruined his outfit.

“Hey, is that Clint’s uniform?” Steve comes closer, peering at the schematics. “Are you changing it?”

Tony glances at him, a little surprised by his curiosity, but answers readily. “Yeah, I was looking at the footage of Clint’s fall and realized that I never changed the construction of his uniform. Golbat caught him, but his claws pierced the skin of Clint’s shoulders. It would’ve been better if there had been straps that Golbat could’ve sunk his claws into. Kind of like the straps I use for your shield, but designed specifically for this.”

He spreads his hands, zooming in the schematic, and traces a line across the chest with his index finger. A strand of glowing orange follows his finger. “I’d like to come up with some kind of harness that would work for you, Barnes, and Natasha as well. It has to be lightweight and small enough not to hinder fighting, but strong enough to support your weight if need be. I think a harness would’ve helped in better distributing the weight, and then maybe then Clint’s collarbone wouldn’t have broken.”

Steve’s quiet for a moment, just looking, before he sighs. “Every time I think I’ve seen the limits of your generosity, you come up with something else that’s amazing.”

“I… what?” Tony sputters. He was expecting Steve to brush off his comments, as no one on the team is very interested in the work that Tony does. At the very least, he thought Steve might ask a few question about his own uniform.

“Not only did you come up with the pokémon, you’re modifying our uniforms to protect us. And no one ever asked you to.” There’s something very warm in Steve’s blue eyes. “You’re a real sweet fella, Tony.”

After several seconds, the only thing Tony can think of to say is, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Steve smiles, though there’s a hint of sadness to it that Tony can’t place, and says, “You don’t have to say anything. Come on. You can tell me about the modifications you want to make on the way to the restaurant. And I’d also love to hear about the process of building the pokémon in the first. I never did get the chance to ask you.”

“You _want_ to hear about it?” Tony repeats, startled.

“Of course.”

That sounds like a lie. Tony looks at him sideways. “You don’t need to pretend to be interested just because we’re going out on a date, Steve. I won’t be offended if you don’t care.”

“I’m not pretending! I like listening to you talk about science stuff.”

“Really,” Tony says, letting his skepticism show.

“Yes, really. I know I haven’t done a good job in showing it. There just always seems to be… something,” Steve says, with a heavy shrug of his shoulders. “Whether it was trying to figure out this world, or dealing with Thor’s brother, or getting Bucky back and helping him. But you and your science was the one constant through all of that. Anything you want to tell me, I’d love to hear.”

Tony eyes him for a moment, trying to figure out if Steve is serious, before eventually deciding that Steve looks honest enough. Besides, if he’s not or Steve changes his mind, he’ll cut Tony off. “I suppose what you want to hear about the most is Barnes’s arm?”

“If you want to tell me about that, I’ll listen. But I’ve already told Bucky that he needs to ask you himself.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. You built him a whole new arm, which costs thousands of dollars –”

“Hundreds of thousands, actually.”

Steve visibly swallows. “Hundreds of thousands of dollars,” he repeats faintly. “So the least he can do it come ask you for the details. And he will, I know he will, he’s just –”

“It’s fine,” Tony says, and he means it. He’s watched the way Barnes skulks around the tower, rarely talking to anyone outside of Steve or Sam – and now, Ninjask. It’s hard to be offended by the thought that Barnes would want to avoid Tony most of all, considering their complicated history.

“… Did his arm really cost that much?” Steve asks.

Tony smiles to himself. “Steve, Braviary cost me almost half a million,” he says.

“ _Half a million_ -”

“Well, yeah. Between the materials and time… I mean, they all have a fully functioning artificial intelligence systems inside them. I wanted them to be able to learn and grow. Plus it took a while to figure out how to create their powers. Electricity was pretty easy, but fire for Pepper’s Ninetales or water for Jane’s Marill was a little more complicated. Don’t even get me started on the sleep powder for Laura’s Butterfree.” Tony starts walking towards the door, knowing Steve will follow.

“Plus!”

“Whoa!” Steve stops, almost tripping over himself, when Plusle leaps down off the table to impede his progress. Her fur is standing up on end, sparks popping off her cheeks. Steve backs up a step, hands up.

“Plusle!” Tony says, startled. Plusle usually _adores_ Steve, to the point where it’s a little embarrassing: she’ll roll around in his lap for hours if Steve’s sitting down long enough to let it happen. Tony’s never seen her act this way before. He starts to bend down to pick her up, but pauses when Minun jumps down to join her. Both pokémon stare at Steve.

“Um, they don’t seem to want me to go with you,” Steve says with an awkward laugh.

“Guys, what’s going on with you? Steve and I are just going out for lunch.” Tony tries to lean down and pick them up, but they dodge his hands. He sits back on his heels, shocked; that’s never happened before. Plusle and Minun both love to cuddle with him.

“Mi!” Minun says, agilely leaping from the floor and landing on Steve’s shirt. Her tiny claws dig into the fabric and Steve winces even as he brings his arm up to support her weight. “Minun, mi, nun nun, m’nun, mi!” And Tony stands up, flabbergasted, as Minun points at Tony - then points at her eyes, then at Steve. Sparks fizzles around her cheeks to further get the message across.

Steve’s quiet for a moment before he says, very slowly, “I think I’m being given the shovel talk.”

“Minun!” Tony says, mortified. He can’t believe this is happening. He reaches out and grabs her, pulling her away from Steve. She clings to Steve until the very last second, squeaking angrily, claws making little holes in the fabric, and only comes free when Tony’s far enough away she can’t hold on. Then she throws her paws up, still pointing at Steve, still sparking.

And then Plusle jumps up, landing on Steve’s shoulder and chittering directly into his face. At least she’s not sparking anymore like Minun, but Steve still flinches in surprise, nearly dropping her. Tony lurches forward, scooping Plusle off of Steve’s shoulder, and puts a safe distance between himself, the pokémon and Steve. Steve watches in bemusement as Tony does his best to keep a handle on the struggling pokémon.

“What on earth are you doing?! That’s Steve!” Tony hisses. “You love Steve.”

“Plus! Plu, plus, le le, plus!” Plusle says. Her ears and tails go up and down and she stares over Tony’s shoulder at Steve. Minun is less subtle, leaning over Tony to hiss at Steve. 

“Guys, you can’t just – hey, stop that!” Tony says as Minun squirms free and clambers up on top of his head.

“Tony.”

Tony twists around to look at Steve. Surprisingly, Steve didn’t take off screaming the first chance he got. Instead he’s still standing there, watching Tony, Minun and Plusle struggle, grinning, even though his shirt is shredded and he’s probably got scratches on his chest now. Tony blinks at him, arms still wrapped around Plusle, keeping his head still so that Minun doesn’t slide off.

“They’re just worried about you, that’s all. I get it. I don’t blame them at all. If I have to prove myself worthy to date you, I’m okay with that.”

“What?” Tony says blankly.

“They want to make sure I don’t hurt you anymore. I can’t argue with that kind of protectiveness. In fact, I’m kind of glad that Plusle and Minun are looking out for you.” Steve takes a couple steps closer, but is smart enough to maintain a distance. 

Anymore? Tony stares at him, baffled. “What? It’s just a date.”

“I’d like it to be more than just one,” Steve says. He plucks at his ruined shirt and looks at Minun and Plusle. “If I promise not to hurt him, will you let me take him out on a date without shredding another shirt?”

Steve’s already decided he wants more than one date. Tony is speechless. Plusle gives Steve a hard look before nodding, and he can feel that Minun is nodding too. 

“Great. I’ll go change,” Steve says, flashing a smile at the three of them. “If you don’t mind waiting? Tony?”

“N-not at all,” Tony stutters. “Go ahead. I’ll meet you upstairs.”

He watches as Steve leaves and has a silent freak out once he’s gone, trying to catch his breath. It’s a little hard to believe that Steve actually wants to date him long-term. Yet at the same time, it’s such an appealing thought that Tony really wants it to be true. He’s had a crush on Steve since the days after the Battle of New York. He just didn’t think that Steve would ever feel the same way.

“Plus?” Plusle says, arching her neck so that she can rub her head against Tony’s chin.

“You guys shouldn’t have done that,” Tony says, but it’s half-hearted at best. He created Plusle and Minun – all of the pokémon, really – to be protective of their trainers. It’s hard to blame them for trying to protect Tony from what they see as a perceived threat.

“Minun,” Minun says. Two tiny paws press against Tony’s forehead as Minun lowers herself, peering into Tony’s eyes upside down. Tony can’t help smiling.

“I know. It’s Steve, though. I don’t think he’ll hurt me. He’s never raised a hand to anyone,” Tony says. Which is true, but he and the pokémon both know that there are more ways to hurt someone than just physically. And Tony, convinced that the team hated him after Ultron and still kind of unsure whether that’s really the case, is an easy target.

But he refuses to believe that Steve would be that cruel or spiteful. No. If Steve hated someone, he would make sure that they knew it from day one. He wouldn’t go out on dates with that person or deliberately lull them into a false sense of security. That’s more Natasha’s style, and a very good reason why Tony would never agree to date her even if she wanted him to.

“Plu,” Plusle says. “Plu, plus.”

“I’ll be careful,” Tony promises. “Thanks.” He nuzzles Plusle before gently setting her down, then takes Minun off his head and gives her a quick cuddle too. They’ll either go back to sleep or starting playing once he’s gone. He knows better now than to even entertain the thought of taking them along; they’ll probably use Spark on Steve the second he tries to touch Tony.

And what’s a date without a little touching?

He flushes slightly at the thought, hurrying out of the workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Unsurprisingly Tony gets to the door first. But as the minutes tick by and Steve fails to show up, he starts to get worried. Maybe Steve's changed his mind. Maybe seeing what Plusle and Minun were capable of - intelligent thought, for one thing, because Tony didn't tell them to threaten Steve like that, which means that his pokémon decided for themselves that Steve might be dangerous and acted accordingly - made Steve think twice about going out on this date. Maybe Steve thinks he's created another Ultron. His chest feels a little too tight at that thought and he breathes out shakily.

"JARVIS, where is Steve?" he asks. He can take it if they're not going out after all. He just needs to know.

"Captain Rogers is in his bedroom," JARVIS answers readily. "He may be in need of your aid."

"Wait, what?" Tony says, genuinely baffled. "Did he fall or something like that?" Maybe Steve decided to take a quick shower and slipped? Though, if that's the case, Tony will be teasing him about it for the rest of forever.

"No. I encourage you to make your way to the captain's floor." JARVIS's voice is filled with amusement. 

"Okay..." Tony says slowly. Thoroughly bewildered by what Steve could need help with, he makes his way to the elevator. It takes him up to Steve's floor without being prompted. As soon as the doors open, Tony immediately sees what the problem is. 

Growlithe, Raikou and Sableye are blocking the way to the door, their backs to Tony. Steve, wearing a different shirt now, is standing in the doorway to his bedroom with his hands held up in the universal 'I'm not going to hurt you' pose. Except that Tony doesn't think the pokémon are the ones who are concerned about being hurt, not based on the way that Growlithe's ruff is bristling. None of the pokémon acknowledge Tony's appearance, but Steve does. He locks eyes with Tony, looking more than a little relieved.

"Thank goodness you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into these guys."

"Some sense?" Tony repeats. "What's going on?"

"I think this is an extended version of that shovel talk Minun and Plusle started."

"What?" Tony's mouth drops open and he stares at Steve, speechless. 

"As soon as I changed my shirt, they wouldn't let me past," Steve explains. "They seem fine if I stay in my room."

"What is going on?" Tony demands to no one. Have the pokémon collectively lost their minds? "JARVIS, do a quick scan of Growlithe, Raikou and Sableye. Has something hacked their systems? A virus?" That shouldn't be possible, but it wouldn't be the first time Tony's had to learn the hard way that his ego isn't as infallible as he wants to think that it is. 

"There is nothing, Sir," JARVIS says smoothly, in a way that makes Tony think he might've been waiting for the question. Tony narrows his eyes at the nearest camera, wondering what's going on and what his A.I. knows that he doesn't.

"You're the Pokémon Master, J. Why didn't you call them off?"

"My protocol indicates that I am only supposed to interfere if the pokémon are posing a threat to someone, or if they have gotten out of control," JARVIS says. 

"They're threatening Steve!'

"On the contrary, this is merely a warning," says JARVIS, all innocence.

Tony's had it. He puts his hands on his hips and says, in his sternest tone, "JARVIS. Did you put them up to this?"

"No Sir."

"But you encouraged them."

"I simply indicated that my past data tells me there is a possibility that your heart was at risk," JARVIS says. "You programmed me to be honest about any queries from the Avengers. I assumed that extended to their pokémon. Minun exhibited curiosity about your date with Captain Rogers and so I gave her some background. You did not direct me to keep your date a secret, nor did you tell me that I was not permitted to show footage to the pokémon or give them information about your history." He sounds way too smug for Tony's liking, and Tony lets out a groan.

"JARVIS, for god's sake. You're making them think things that aren't true."

"With all due respect, Sir, I disagree," JARVIS says, very quietly. "Captain Rogers and the rest of the Avengers have shown an appalling lack of concern in regards to you. I, as well as the pokémon, simply wish to make sure that you are cared for."

"Tony," Steve says. "I don't mean to interrupt, but... I'm not mad. In fact, I think JARVIS and the pokémon have a right to be worried about you. I can see how it looks from their perspective. The team ignored you for months, and then, when you made an incredibly nice gesture towards Lila and Cooper, we threw it back in your face. I'd be worried if they were't worried."

"Steve..." Tony looks back at him. "I just don't get why. I programmed all of the pokémon I made to be loyal to their trainers, not to me. Sableye should be more worried about Coulson, not me. The same goes for Raikou and Growlithe. Even Minun and Plusle! When I made those two, I had Lila and Cooper in mind, not myself. It doesn't make any sense."

Growlithe whuffed, turning away from Steve and moving towards Tony. He nuzzled Tony's thigh and whuffed again. Tony stared down at him, confused.

"You created them. Of course they would be loyal to you," Steve says, as though this makes perfect sense. "I might be Braviary's trainer, Tony, but I've only known him for a few weeks. You worked on all of them for _months_. And as for Minun and Plusle, anyone could tell how much you adore them. You spoil those two rotten. Of course they would be loyal to you. I'd have to wonder about them if they weren't." Steve's smile gets a little softer. "You're a pretty awesome guy, after all."

Shit. Tony wills himself not to blush and instead clears his throat, dropping his gaze. "JARVIS, I want you tell the rest of the pokémon that they're not allowed to threaten Steve anymore. I think he's gotten the message, loud and clear. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," JARVIS says. "Shall I start the car for you as well, Sir?"

"Smartass," Tony says under his breath. "Come on, Steve. Let's _walk_ to the restaurant."

Looking like he's trying not to smile, Steve edges past Raikou. Tony lingers just long enough to say goodbye to the three pokémon before he joins Steve. The descent in the elevator is quiet. He's not sure about Steve, but Tony is trying to wrap his brain around the events of the morning. He's still shocked that the pokémon care so much about him, enough to actually threaten someone - or at least give them a 'shovel talk'. It's a weird feeling, but it's also a nice one. He can't remember when the last time that someone outside of Pepper or Rhodey cared that much.

Steve breaks the silence once they’re outside, saying, “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Sorry?” Tony blinks and looks over at him. “For what?”

“For my behavior. For the team’s behavior, really. I know we all drifted apart after Ultron, but I hadn’t realized by how much. And I think… I think there might have been problems before Ultron, too. I just didn’t see them.”

“That’s not your fault. You don’t control the team, Steve,” Tony says.

“But I can and should set an example.”

“Well, I wasn’t a shining example either,” Tony points out. Though in his case, he hadn’t kept his distance from the team because he wanted to. Well, maybe he wanted to in Wanda’s case. But for the most part, he thought the team hated him for Ultron. He honestly thought they wouldn’t want him around. He never once stopped to think that maybe they thought the same of him, that _he_ didn’t want _them_ around.

Which is bulllshit, obviously. If Tony doesn’t want someone around, he doesn’t let them live in his tower for free. 

“It’s a lot harder to be an example when you think you have a whole team working against you,” Steve says in this gentle tone that makes Tony’s stomach do flip flops. “Regardless, I don’t want to have an argument over whose fault this is. I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page moving forward.”

“And what page is that?” Tony says, just to be sure. He jumps when something touches his hand, and at first thinks he’s brushed up against something. But no, he looks down just in time to see Steve taking his hand and knitting their fingers together. Tony stares, dumbfounded, speechless at the feeling of Steve’s warm, dry palm against his.

“I like you,” Steve says, looking at him. By unspoken agreement, they come to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. People huff and jostle around them, but Tony can’t tear his eyes away from Steve’s face for anything. 

“I’ve liked you for a while now. I just didn’t have the nerve to say anything. And then when Ultron happened, it was all just a big mess for a long time. I never blamed you for it, but I think it might’ve come across like I did and I don’t. I should’ve told you that a long time ago. I don’t know why I didn’t.” Steve sighs, like he’s disappointed in himself, but he never lets go of Tony’s hand and that’s all Tony cares about.

“I did think you blamed me,” Tony admits. “I blame myself.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Or at least, it wasn’t all your fault. There were a lot of people who had a hand in that. I’m sorry I made you think that.”

“It’s fine. I mean… it’s not fine, but it is now,” Tony says, because he means it. “I… I like you too.”

Steve’s eyes go wide. “You do?” 

Tony can’t help laughing. “Yes, you dummy. I don’t stand on the sidewalk in plain view of New York holding hands with people I don’t like.” Because he’s sure that someone, somewhere, has spotted and recognized them and has taken a picture. It’s inevitable. 

It’s kind of nice to think that Steve must know that too. Steve is Captain America: out of all the Avengers, he’s the one who is most familiar with the press after Tony. He knows that, when they’re out in public, they have to assume that they’re being watched at all times because that’s usually the case. And Steve is smart, so he would’ve put thought into what it means to be seen holding hands with Tony Stark. Most people aren’t aware of that, and it’s always hard to have the ‘your reputation is going to tank when you’re seen in public with me’ talk.

The tips of Steve’s ears redden a little, but he’s still smiling. “So you like me and I like you,” he says. “That sounds swell.”

“Swell?” Tony repeats, delighted when Steve shoots him a glare. “Yeah, I guess it’s swell.” He laughs again, more of a giggle, because it’s always funny to hear Steve slip into old time talk.

“Shut up,” Steve mutters, shaking his head.

“No, really, it’s swell to hear that you’re not gonna break my heart,” Tony says. He’s joking, but Steve gets this serious look.

“I don’t want to. I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen. I want to make you happy.”

Hearing those words, spoken in such an earnest tone, makes Tony feel like a teenager with a crush. His heart is pounding and those Butterfree are back in his stomach, fluttering like mad. He swallows hard. “That’s… that’s good to hear,” he says weakly, which is a shit answer, but he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s not used to someone caring this much and being so open about it.

Steve opens his mouth to say something else, but doesn’t get the chance. Someone jostles into them hard enough to make Tony stumble. Steve grabs him before he can fall, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders, as the person who bumped into Tony swears at them for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Steve makes a rude gesture that Captain America really shouldn’t be making and starts walking, guiding Tony along with him.

“The people we fight to protect,” Tony says, smiling. Steve’s arm is still around his shoulders. It feels nice.

“Yeah, some people more than others,” Steve mutters, rolling his eyes. 

A shadow passes overhead. Tony glances up instinctively and nearly misses a step in surprise as Braviary swoops overhead, carrying Minun and Plusle on her back. All three pokémon are staring down at them; Minun in particular has a challenging look on her face. Tony has to bite his lip to hold back laughter, realizing that they’ve got three chaperones. Steve glances up too and gets a resigned look.

“Let’s eat inside,” he says.

Tony laughs again. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
